1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft-hub connection having an attachment flange and a clamping element, particularly a clamping ring, attachable thereto, by means of which the shaft end assigned to the attachment flange may be friction-locked to the attachment flange with a bushing, which takes up a slipping moment, interposed between them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a shaft-hub connection known from the related art is used as an overload protector for briefly occurring, particularly high-frequency torque impulses. In this way, the connected machines are protected from the overload damage caused by the torque impulses. This is brought about in that the bushing positioned between the clamping element and the shaft end may absorb a slipping moment which causes the bushing, which is particularly implemented as a bronze bushing, to be able to slip in the attachment flange, the shaft and the hub element assigned thereto remaining untouched by this slipping process.
In the event of slipping through following the occurrence of a short-circuit torque, abrasion typically occurs on one of the sliding surfaces of the bushing, which is coated with a suitable sliding film both on its inner sliding surface and on its outer sliding surface for this purpose. A disadvantageous effect of this solution is, however, that the arrangement has only a low lifetime in the event of frequently occurring short-circuit torques, because then all sliding surfaces have been “scuffed”.